


Three-fold

by Kintara5



Series: The Misadventures of the Thieves Noctis and Ignis [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: BACK AGAIN WITH THE BANTER, Brief mention of Crowe, Brief mention of Nyx, M/M, Thiefs au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 16:39:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13640181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kintara5/pseuds/Kintara5
Summary: For Ignoct Week Timed Quest #5Prompt: "You put WHAT in the Armiger!?"





	Three-fold

Everything was supposed to go according to plan. After their last mishap over the recently missing Oceans Kiss, Specs had gone over their plan numerous of times that he saw no possible way they could screw it up.

So when he and Gar snuck into Insomnia’s infamous Museum of Art for the newly arrived painting piece of the Prince and Princess of Tenebrae, Specs felt very confident the mission would run smoothly.

“So, tell me again why we’re stealing a painting of Luna?” asked Gar as he inspected the other pieces of artwork that hung on the museum walls.

Specs had been disabling one of the many security traps as he answered Gar after cutting off the final wire.

“Lady Lunafreya asked us to steal the painting because the High Chancellor himself was unsatisfied with how he turned out.”

“Then why didn’t Ravus just ask us himself?”

When Specs gave a simple shrug of the shoulder along with a particular shake of the head, Gar caught on to the details behind their request. He burst out into a fit of laughter, “Wait, wait wait, wait, you’re telling me Ravus had too much pride to request it himself?!”

“Quiet down, you forget we are trespassing here. We can’t exactly have our cover blown because you’re having a kick out of this…”

Wiping a small tear away Gar was trying to catch his breath, “Oh man, I’m sorry but that’s hilarious! Poor Luna, I can totally she her just sitting there listening to Ravus complain about the painting.”

Specs had to admit it was funny imagining the ever patient and calm Lunafreya sitting as she sipped her cup of tea while listening to the colorful language her brother, Ravus, used to describe the painting that was to be unveiled tomorrow.

Feeling a pinch of laughter threatening to pass through his lips, Specs coughed into his hands trying to pass off his slip-up as something else.

Gar knelt beside Specs and peered at him with curious eyes, “You okay there, Specs?”

“Nothing to worry about, just a little tickle in my throat,” answered Specs as he cut another wire.

Gar peeked upwards to the navy-blue fabric that hung over the painting and pondered aloud as he eyed their target, “Have you seen it yet?”

“No, I can’t say I have… But I do hear that it’s a painting done by Ave herself.”

“Ave as in Avenue?”

“No, Ave as in _Ah-ve_.”

“Shit that sounds cools. Maybe I should change my codename to something like that…”

“Gar is a perfectly adequate name for you stop troubling yourself with it.”

“Zip it Specs, whose going to fear a thief named after a fish?”

“Oh for the love of— Better it be a fish than a pair of glasses.”

Gar stared at Specs with eyes-wide as he turned his head downwards and began to nimble on the tip of his thumb in thought, “Specs… Specs… You sure it wasn’t for _spectacular_?”

“Spectacle was the original idea.”

“Wow, that is stupid.”

“Your testing my patience now…”

Raising his hands in the air in defeat, Gar retreated back, “Sorry sorry.”

“You’re forgiven,” said Specs before cutting one last wire, “There, that should do it for the motion trackers. Gar, if you may do the honors.”

“On it,” responded Gar with a grin as he waved his arm before him to summon an item from the armiger, “What do you think, cat or mouse?”

“Cat— Wait. What?”

Turning to face his partner, Specs was completely shocked to see Gar holding a pair of cat and mouse electronic toys. Raising one arm at a time to emphasize his question Gar asked again, “Cat or mouse?”

“Why do those with you?”

“You said we needed to test if the motion trackers were disabled, duh.”

“So you chose to put THAT in your armiger? I could think of a million better things you could have summoned—”

“Shut up, I bought these for Prom’s new dog and the little guy had no interest in them, I already threw the receipt away so have to get some use out of them, y’know?”

“So you brought them to the mission. Toys Gar!?”

“I’d like to see you get mad after I bust these bad boys into action!”

Wanting to get back at his partner Gar, with some force behind it, placed the two toys on the ground activating the remote control and looked back at Specs sticking a tongue out at him, “Better start working on your apology, Specs.”

With the remote control he moved the cat forward towards the painting with great ease. As it approached the target none of the motion sensors activated any of the alarms in the room so upon seeing the success of his toys excursion Gar triumphantly approached the painting with a grin on his face.

That was, until an alarm went off.

“What in the—”

“You idiot, that blasted toy of yours was too small it missed one of the sensors!”

“Well whose fault is that, I’m not the one who missed a sensor!”

From the roaring buzzing of the alarms, yells began to sound from the stairs of the floor they were on.

“Shit, looks like that’s our cue to go!”

“Another mission foiled, it can’t be helped, let’s get out of here.” 

Grabbing his toys from the ground Gar was about to follow after Specs but not before to look back at the painting they were charged with stealing…  
  


* * *

  
The next morning Ignis was awoken by the ringing of Noctis’ cellphone. He aimed to grab it for him, but was pinned down by Noctis who had his arm and leg draped across his body.

Rubbing his eyes, Ignis dropped his head back on the pillow as the phone continued to ring, “Noct, your phone. It may be important…”

Burying his face into Ignis’ chest, Noctis muttered out a grumpy refusal.

“I take it it’’’ going to voicemail then?”

“You’re damn right it is…”

Ignis chuckled and rubbed his hand over Noctis’ back thus rewarding Ignis’ ears with the sound of purring coming from the man resting on his body.

“Someone seems to be in a good mood this morning?”

“After last night, hell yeah… Stay another night, yeah?”

“I’ll have to check my schedule. But if not tonight, there is always tomorrow.”

“Ohh, even better, tonight and tomorrow, two nights for the price of one.”

“How is that two nights for the price of o—”

“Unnngh, who keeps calling?”

“Well if you let me go I can check for you.”

“Fiinnee…” said Noctis with a long drag of the word as he rolled off of Ignis.

Ignis watched Noctis shift to the side as yanked the sheets higher up on his body giving Ignis just a brief second of the other man’s exposed body. He would take that as his reward for answering the Prince’s phone.

Quickly getting off of the bed, he walked to the desk where Noctis left his phone last night and noticed that the number was one he did not recognize.

“Noct, it’s an unlisted number.”

Immediately sitting up on the bed Noctis asked, “Unlisted number?”

“Strange seeing as they are calling you personally, your number is listed as private…Allow me to handle this,” pushing the answer button Ignis replied, “Hello, may I ask who this is?”

“ _Ignis Scientia I presume?_ ”

Recognizing that voice instantly Ignis backed away from the phone, “Noct I think you may want to get this.”

With a confused look on his face Noctis took the phone from Ignis when he returned to bed to hand it back. Putting the phone up to his ear he asked, “Uhhh, hello?”

“ _Noctis! I’ve been trying to call you since this morning!_ ”

“Luna?” Moving the phone away to recheck the number listed he brought the phone back to his ear, “Whose phone are you using?”

“ _One of your father’s Glaive, Crowe. She was kind enough to lend me her phone to make this call._ ”

“Huh… Well now I’m wondering how she has my number.”

“ _From Nyx._ ”

“Okay, but how does Nyx have my number?”

“ _That’s not important right now!_ ”

“Uh, it kinda is, my number is supposed to be private!”

“ _Noctis!_ ”

“Yeah, yeah, not important my bad. So, what’s up?” 

“ _Did you see the headlines this morning?_ ”  
  


* * *

  
“’ _Ave painting missing on the eve of unveiling?_ ’” said Ignis as he read the headline from his phone, “But how can that be, we failed our mission…”

“Hey, we may have screwed up, but we didn’t fail the mission.” Said Noctis as he eat a bowl of cereal beside Ignis on the couch.

“Noct, we sounded the alarms, we made a run for it after that. I didn’t grab the painting and you—”

At that moment Ignis noticed the grin that was growing on Noctis’ lips.

“What did you do?”

Taking another spoonful of his cereal, Noctis swallowed before answering, “I may have made a last ditch effort before leaving.”

“So you stole the painting as we were charged with?”

“E-yup.”

“So… Where is it?”

“In the Armiger.”

“I’m sorry, you put WHAT in the Armiger?”


End file.
